Solid Cold
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: She wanted something sure; something where everything was accounted for, without any variables or confusing formulas for success. The plain and simple, stone-cold equation of him plus her, equaling what this was, definition not required.


**Solid Cold**

_Y. Kajitaka_

There was only one night in that villa before they scattered again—just one night with lots of drinking. Bottles upon bottles of wine and beer and other alcohol piled up in the gaudy mansion; while the boys got rough and playful, the girls got drunk enough to actually be amused instead of worried. Two, however, were not participating in the general escape from reality. They were creating their own memories.

The upstairs hallway was dark; without windows, without light, they fell into place before the door furthest from the open foyer. A fountain of hot pink hair spilled between them, falling around a pair of keen oceanic eyes. This wasn't right. They were going to part in the morning, come hell, high water or Wizard Zeref. She was absolutely _determined _of that, but still…

"Can you not choose just _one_ personality, you insufferable man?"

Ren, backed up against the door, looked away sulkily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_That_," she hissed quietly. It wouldn't do to draw attention here at this point. "First you are a flirt, then an idiot, then a hero, then just an annoyingly cliché male tsundere! For love's sake, make up your mind already!"

"It's got nothing to do with you, right?" Oh, but saying that just pissed her off even more. Sherry gripped the lapels of his suit tightly, shaking with the force of her anger. Damn this man! When she thought he was a worthless idiot he did something cool; and the minute she let the 'he's cool' sink in, he goes back to doing something stupid! "We won't see each other after tomorrow anyway. You'll be on your merry way, and I'll be off in the other direction. You'll never have to worry about it again, right?"

There was a pause in her mounting frustration. While distracted with her pale knuckles turning blue the harder she gripped, the puppeteer mage was _convinced_ she heard a pout in that tone. Glancing up at his face didn't tell her anything; he looked as though he were irritated, really. If she took that tone as a pout however, it would actually make sense. Now that he made sense, she was satisfied. The frown on her pursed lips eased, and bit-by-bit morphed into a hungry smirk.

"I get it. The flirt part of your character is a bluff, but that tsundere part is definitely real. Now it makes sense," she murmured. Good lord, it really _was_ annoying trying to pin down someone who changed characters so often. Knowing that the rough façade was for real was enough; it was his for-real nature to not explain himself. Sherry felt herself settle into his pace immediately. "Ren-san, I never want to hear you say 'it's got nothing to do with you' _ever_ again. Can we come to that understanding?"

He was struggling to maintain his irritation, but a little bit of red was already starting to tint his high cheekbones. Those dark eyes were wavering on her; his nerves were showing around the corners, and she couldn't help but find that weakness adorable. His tough shield was good as transparent now that she had pinned him down. From the position of his eyebrows to the way he daren't touch her with his hands, Sherry was sure that her prey was already trapped. It didn't take much; she released the lapel in her right hand, and dragged her palm down his chest, his side, and watched him gulp uneasily.

'So cute. So absolutely adorable,' she thought, delighted with the way his lips trembled when he tried and failed to speak. Without ado, she grasped the doorknob and turned it, her weight forcing him to fall into the room. Ren was pinned to the floor beneath her; he wouldn't touch her. He probably wanted to move her and escape, if his hesitant hands were any indication, but Sherry was convinced that this wasn't enough.

"Ren-san, you may be the one to use air magic," she murmured by his ear, "but tonight, it is my turn to leave you breathless."

Her hands slid out from his shoulders and along his arms, gently supporting as she lowered herself. At the same moment her fingers entwined with his shaking hands, her deep ruby lips met his. It was a light kiss, followed by several others; gentle, soft skin and gentle, soft suckling—she ministered to his lips as if caring for an injury. Delicate little kisses that sent shocks filtering through his system, and as she settled against him completely, the kiss became heavier. Like the weight she rested on him, her lips angled and pressed against his, heavy and hot.

Without warning, she nipped him.

It was gentle, but at the same time it startled him badly. He tried to say her name, but instead found himself drowning in a kiss that tasted like crisp fall air and warm sherry, just like her name. She seemed to be searching him, but like being lost in the sea and not knowing which way was up, she couldn't ever find it; he felt his heart speed up as she wrapped her tongue around his, searching deeper, coaxing him closer. Her hands released his; while one relieved him of his hair band and buried itself in his onyx locks, the other made sure there was no mistake about what she wanted—it gripped his belt roughly, dragging him even closer than he already was.

She didn't want a sweet, fake romance. Even if it was hard and cold like Lyon's ice, she wanted something solid.

"_Can you not choose just _one_ personality, you insufferable man?"_

She wanted something sure—something where everything was accounted for, without any variables or confusing formulas for success. The plain and simple, stone-cold equation of him plus her, equaling what _this_ was, definition not required. The thought made his heart flutter, because even if they parted forever with the coming morning, he still had the desire to give her exactly what she wanted all night long. Embarrassing as it was, his hands were shaking when they stroked gently up her sides, eliciting a deeply breathless sigh from the mage in his arms. He could almost hear her saying "_Finally. Took you long enough._"

If she weren't so busy coaxing him out of his clothes, she might've done exactly that.

Her Dolls Magic was more useful than he thought, as she caused his shirt to unbutton and remove itself together with his jacket, the soft fabric struggling to release itself from his arms as he debated whether to cooperate. His pants allowed him no such opportunity, as he vaguely heard them being banished to a random corner of the room.

Ren didn't have to spare them another thought, because when Sherry finally allowed him to get a look at her, she was already divested of her dress, black and hot-pink ruffled silk underwear smoothing much too pleasantly against his abdomen. Her wild hair fell around her shoulders temptingly, framing her breasts, teasing along her arms like a veil. Navy eyes focused on him intensely, drinking him in, her hands smoothing down his chest and dragging her damaged nails behind, leaving even more marks on his body than the battle they had finally won. His dark skin was a novelty; a shocking contrast against her near-white hand, and a heady heat invaded her senses as she watched red well up from the scratches she'd left. What was so dark as to be nearly black on him was tragically crimson on her; their bruises, their scrapes, and she suspected a cracked rib or two after the way he protected her, were colored differently.

She wanted color him in her shades, if only just for tonight. Tonight, while he was being honest with both of them. Tonight, while she was feverishly contending for the interest of a man with no room in his heart for her. This uncalculated consequence could only happen out of their most confusing equation; only tonight.

While the moon was high… just tonight.

* * *

**AN: I love RenSherry. I have no idea if there's a name for this fandom or what, but I'm a firm believer in this pairing. Really I am. (because it follows, if Sherry is happy with Ren, then Lyon can go to Juvia and Gray can hook up with Lucy, Natsu is busy with Lisanna and Erza is fluffy with Jellal; everybody's happy~!) Yeah, my headcanons are screwy anyway. We knew that.**

**First attempt at a Fairy Tail piece; it feels like it rambles a bit, but it's not too horrendous, right? I have _got_ to over come this aversion to citrus as some point... urgh.**


End file.
